The Promise, the heart, the bond
by demongal108
Summary: Alright in this story cheza is dead cuz of Drcia. In this story a girl refuses to believe that wolfs are the only ones that can open Paradise.On the way she builds a bond with some of the wolfs that goes beyond friendship TSUME/HIGE/KIBA and OC NO YAOI!


The Promise, the heart, the bond.

Demongal108

Demongal109

a/n Yo hey what's up? Demongal108 right here writing another you guessed it a Wolfs rain fan fiction. Lol in this story Cheza is dead thanks to Darcia. The wolfs lost with no where else to turn pick up a faint scent of the lunar flower but the scent was much sweeter the Cheza's Lunar flower scent. The wolfs follow the Lunar flower scent and find a girl laying in the snow they take her in and she guides them to paradise or at least she tries to. She grows a strong bond friendship with the wolfs but what happens if some of the wolfs grow something towards her that goes beyond friendship.

"Wolfs…." Her brain repeated that word over and over again.

"wolfs…..they can't be…the only…ones…to open…Paradise" Her mind continued to repeat in her head.

"wolfs…th-they're not the only ones that can open the gates of Paradise….." She said as she panted while she walked through the harsh wind of snow and ice. Wearing a coat good only for just the cold winter of December but nothing like this . She hugged the jacket she wore to keep her self warm and to protect her from the harsh wind and icy snow. She closed her eyes while her long black hair blew with the cold wind. While she walked her eyes were focused on what was infront of her rather then what she was walking on. While she soon tripped over a piece of sharp ice that stuck out from the ground. The ice tore right through the fabric of her shoe. Her yells of pain echoed through the area. She glanced down at her foot to see her blood run out of her shoe and stain the white snow.

(flash back)

Midnight January 27 on the coldest day of the month she spends her time at the hospital sitting next to the only family that she had left. Her mother, she rested on the bed next to the chair in which Sehara sat in. Her hand was on her mothers as tears rolled down her face. Sehara perfectly knew that her mother….didn't have to much time to live.

"s-shera…" her mother spoke weakly as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes

"You….You silly girl why are you crying?" She asked weakly

Sehara grabbed her mothers hand that cupped her cheek and snuggled her cheek in her hand. "Mom please don't leave me….I'm not ready to let you go yet. Please get better mom please I need you here with me." Sehara said through her cries. Yan though it hurt her to see her daughter cry she smiled at her weakly and stroked her daughters face. " Listen to me baby….no matter where you are I will always be with you…" Yan said to her daughter in a weak voice. "M-mama?" Again Yan smiled at her daughter while her life line soon began to fade away. "Lets meet again…in Paradise…Sehara…I love you...find paradise…search…" Yan gave her final words and her final breath echoed in the ears of her daughter. Seharas eyes widened when she heard the last breath from her mothers mouth. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt her mothers arm go limp. More tears rolled down her eyes while she gazed down at the dead corpse on the bed. "M-Mama?....Mama….mama…h-hey…did you go to sleep..?" Sehara asked. Her mother didn't answer her. Sehara gently tapped her mothers cheek while she began to grasp the dead hand on her face. "H-hey mama..y-you need to wake up…the doctor will be here soon to check up on you…mama?...mama…open your eyes…c'mon you need to get up now.." Sehara pleaded to her mother to wake up but her mother wouldn't wake up. "mom…mom…please…can you open your eyes…mom…" Sehara grabbed her mothers shoulders and began to slightly shake her body. " Mom! Mom c'mon open your eyes open your eyes please mom please you cant leave me mom you said you would never leave me alone you said that you would always be with me mom! You promised that you wouldn't leave me you promised me that you would always be with me you promised me that you would always be with me no matter what!! You cant leave me mom you cant leave me mom you cant!!" Sehara screamed while she fell onto her knees still holding onto her mothers hand. "I promise"

(End of flash back)

As she laid in the cold snow tired, cold, hungry her mind was screaming at her. "Get up! You can't stay here we have a promise to keep!" Her mind yelled at her but her body refused to move. Her yes slowly began to close. "Wow….they were right….freezing to death….is a lot like falling asleep….but I'm freezing my ass off….Heh…that's som-…something they didn't teach at school." She said weakly. She clenched her cold hands in a tight grip while tears began to roll down her face. The tears began to freeze on her skin. "No…I….it can't end here!" She yelled out. She tired to move but she wouldn't move. "Mom…." She sad as she slowly closed her eyes, as she slowly slept and slowly died in the snow she heard the sound of crackling of the snow around her. She heard a few words exchanging it sounded like who ever was around her was arguing about something. She felt a pair of hands pick her up. She struggled slightly and the hands quickly left her be.

"Shes…..what….do…with her?"

-* W-What…w-who is that?-* (In side her mind aka what she's thinking)

"L……here….just…away…a human…"

-*who's talking…about me?"

Sehara still had her eyes closed while the two separate voices argued with one another. She felt something cover her body and knew that it was a coat. Feeling the coat on her body she struggled to open her eyes to see who was there with her. Still her body wouldn't listen to her.

"She…….with….we….just…leave"

-*They're…going to leave me here?-*

"We….can't….here…"

-*Three four voices…four people. Are they going to leave me here to die?*-

One the ground she laid motionless and in pain. She heard a few growls taking the place of the words from the other people that were around her. The only three words that popped into her head at the time were "what the fuck!?" she felt the same pair of hands begin to pick her up. Her body flinched a little from the touch and the hands came to a halt when the person saw her flinch. When she didn't move the person picked her up completely and held her in his arms. The next thing that Sehara knew she was being carried off somewhere though she didn't know where who or they were or where they hell they were taking her. All she knew was that she was defenseless now. She slowly opened her eyes a little to look up at who ever was caring her. From her condition her vision was lousy; all that she was able to make out of the person was that he had messy hair. She glanced off to the side to see the rest of them or at least try to see them. One had brown puffy hair; the other had white hair and was wearing a lot of black. -*Is…he emo?*- she thought to herself. Finally she looked at the youngest person in the group; she again closed her eyes then soon finally passed out. She soon slowly woke up curled up in a ball on hard smooth rock ground. She stretched out her hands infront of her and grasped onto something. What she grasped onto quickly moved away from her making her force her eyes open. Her vision still a little blurry she looked over her at her shoulder to see that there was a green jacket over her. Sehara weakly smiled and held the jacket close to her to keep herself warm.

"Hey everybody look!" a young voice shouted. Sehara blinked a few times while she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of the jacket against her eyes to rub away the ice and water that were stuck to her skin. Soon her visions started to come back. Looking up she caught the stare of two deep ice blue eyes that gazed into her brown eyes.

When he saw that she was conscious he smiled and called over his shoulder. She felt her self bushing slightly; glancing away she clenched her hands and began to force herself up. Her whole body reacted with pain and agony. Instead speaking words, a series of barks were issued from his mouth. And somehow she understood what he said.

"She's finally awake."

She glanced around the place she was in and saw that they were all men also they were all either cute or handsome. One of them quickly walked over to her making her look up at him while she jumped back a little.

"Hey, you're a girl!" He grinned. The taller, man behind him rolled his eyes.

"Predictable. The first thing he notices is the girl." He snorted.

"You know Hige, it's rude to say things like that." Said the youngest of the group.

"Oh yeah, runt? Think so?" Replied the man infront of her.

"I'm not a runt! Stop calling me that!" The child pouted

Sehara raised her eyes out of confusion. Just who the heck were these guys?

"Just forget about those two this how they always act."

Sehara looked to the left to see another man sitting beside her.

It didn't really scare her. He turned back to her and she saw the worry in his eyes, the obvious relief that she was awake. Immediately she calmed. Something deep in her soul told her there was nothing for her to be scared of him.

She was still unsure of where exactly she was or what she was sensing from this person. For some reason she could feel that he was something different with him that's was powerful than any human.

"Are you alright?" he asked her

Sehara looked at him then glanced at the floor while she sighed

"yes…." She replied sadly. She raised her head to look at all of them. Sehara was more of the quiet but kind type. She was shy around them because she didn't know them yet but she would be more open when she got use to being with them. As she looked at all of them she noted on how they looked, one had white hair and wore all leather he had a scar on his chest that in the shape of an "X". She turned her head to the left to look at one with brown puffy hair, brown eyes and a little chubby. He wore a yellow sweat shirt and baggy blue jeans. She then looked at the youngest of the group he also had brown hair but was a little thinner. He wore a read shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a green pants along with combat boots. Then finally she looked at the last group member who sat beside her making her blush lightly. He had brown messy hair and deep ice blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a green jacket with rolled up sleeves he also wore tight blue jeans and black sport shoes. Sehara looked at him she was able to sense something coming from him actually she sensed it from all of them. She just couldn't understand what she was feeling from all of them but they all looked at her as if expecting her to say something wise or cheerful to them. Sehara raised an eye brawl wondering what they were thinking about and why there were looking at her. She wrapped herself in her arms feeling a sudden chill in her body.

"Here" the man beside her said to her while he handed her his jacket. Sehara looked over at him and shook her head

"No…I'm fine…" she replied. He gazed at her then stood up; he walked closer to her making Sehara snap her eyes up at him. He placed his coat around her to keep her warm; she blushed lightly. He sat back down beside her then the youngest of the group sat down infront of her and smiled

"You really had us worried we thought you wouldn't wake up." The youngest of the group said to her. He gave her a kiddy smile ad introduced himself

"I'm Toboe. What's your name? Where are you going? Are you looking for Paradise? We are. If you are maybe you can go with us." She had the feeling that he had spent just a little too much time with these other guys. Then the man with the puffy brown hair ran up behind the kid infront of Sehara and pushed him out of the way and smiled at her.

"I'm Hige. The jerk behind me is Tsume, and that guy is Kiba." As he spoke, he motioned to each of them. Sehara nodded, confused. She still smiled at them.

"I'm…Sehara…" She said calmly. Hige smiled big at her

"Sehara huh pretty name." He complimented

She blushed lightly but the other men in the cave rolled they're eyes or just glanced off to the side not surprised that he was flirting with her. Her stomach began to growl and she glanced down to the ground a little embarrassed but surprisingly the three around her just either chuckled or laughed.

"You're hungry? Well we got some food over there."

"Eh…but it's your food…I'll be fine really." She said while her stomach gave off another growl. Kiba laughed a little while he stood up.

"Don't worry its enough for all of us to share c'mon you won't be able to move with an empty stomach. " Kiba said as he offered his hand to her to help her up. She gave him a smile and reached for his hand. Tsume began to growl getting annoyed and pissed off

"Just ask her already why she has the scent of the Luna-"Tsume was cut off when Sehara hissed in pain while she yanked her hand away from Kiba's after she grabbed onto it. When she glanced at her hand her eyes widened to see just faint teeth marks on her hand. She quickly looked up at Kiba but she was just looking down at her. How was there teeth marks on her hand. She looked at the other men around her and could see that they were also surprised they're eyes were widened when to saw the faint teeth marks on her skin.

"H-How the…but that's not possible." Toboe pointed out the obvious. Tsumes eyes widened and un-leaned his back from the cave wall and finally stood up straight looking at her. Sehara looked at the four of them slightly scared and confused, just what the hell just happened right now? How were there teeth marks on her hand just by grabbing Kibas hand?

She looked harder at him she didn't know how just giving them a strong stare was going to help her see what the hell was going on in the cave. Little by little, she could feel something from them getting thinner and thinner.

Then suddenly they're human image began to fade away. She began to crawl back away from Kiba when she began to see something else other then a man standing infront of her. What she saw made her gasp and scream. A white wolf with bright glowing gold eyes was standing infront of her taking the place where Kiba was standing. Her eyes widened while she slowly backed away from him.

"Y-Y-Your…you're…a…a…a" Sehara stuttered while she backed away from Kiba. She felt her hand press down on something soft. It wasn't a second latter till she heard a yelp come behind her. Quickly turning around again she faced another wolf with three bracelets around his left arm. She jumped back away from him while her body shook in fear. The pup before her took a small step toward her while his ears went down. "Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you…we just want you to be our friend and come with us to paradise." Toboe said while he again took a step towards her. She quickly looked to the side to see the white wolf Kiba take a step towards to her. "Don't be scared of us we wont hurt you." He said to her but Sehara shook her head. She quickly stood up and began to rapidly back away from her new friends, looking from face to face. They were wolves why did they want her here why were they even here aren't they suppose to be dead? Seeing her taking steps towards the entrance of the caves the wolfs' took steps towards her. She shook her head while she closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe that they were there wolfs standing right infront of her there was no way that they were there. When she reopened her eyes she finally realized that she wasn't dreaming they were really there. Wolves infront of her and they wanted her to stay!? She shook her head again.

"FUCK THIS!" Sehara yelled out

She turned and ran. She heard them calling to her, and then giving chase. She tried to push herself faster, but the snow and cold wind held her didn't help her and she tripped. She went down hard.

She got up and tried again, but they were rapidly catching her. The next time she tripped she stayed down since they were nearly upon her.

When they caught up to her she forced her self up on her feet. She slowly began to back away from them as they slowly walked towards her. Only three wolves were infront of her. Tsume Kiba and Toboe, Kiba took his human form to try to calm her down but it only made her back away from him more.

"Don't be scared Sehara we wont hurt you." Kiba said as he took small steps towards Sehara.

"Y-You think I'm going to believe that bunch of bull shit?! You're a wolf you… should be dead!" She yelled, Tsume began to growl and also took his human form.

"You damn cunt! Kiba if she's not going to come with us on her own free will then just grab her!" Tsume said as he quickly walked over to her. Kiba yelled at Tsume to stop but Tsume was already reaching out to grab Seharas arm. She screamed and waved her arms infront of her breaking the grasp that Tsume had on her. Again she took a step back but that step was the last that she would take on that patch of snow. When she took that last step her eyes widened when her body began to fall. The last thing she saw of the wolfs' was Kiba jumping forward trying to grab her hand but missed it and only grazed his fingertips against hers. Her screams echoed off the ice walls of the mountain while she fell to the small piece of ice land that stuck out of the side of the mountain. She landed violently on her side on the hard ice. Blacking out for just a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes to look up at the small cliff to see the wolfs' looking down at her from the top of the cliff.

Sehara glanced around to see if there was a path that she could take to get as far away from the supposedly extinct animals.

Meanwhile Kiba and the other wolfs anxiously looked down at her. Kiba sighed with relief that she was alright.

(A/n alright sorry but this whole she said he said Kiba said Tsume said its already getting old for me I want to try something new so lets see how this works ^_^ It will only be for the wolfs. I'll change it every now and then ^_^ It's always nice to try something new right?)

Kiba*~ we have to get down there

Tsume*~ Down there how the hell do you except us to get down here? What was she thinking jumping back stupid human!

Toboe*~ Well Tsume the only reason that she fell back was because you scared her

Tsume*~ Shut up who the hell asked you!

Toboe*~ Humph you're the one that asked the question Tsume

Tsume*~ Damnit Toboe one more word and I'll-!

Kiba*~ everybody just shut up already! We need to find a way to get down there

Kiba continuously looked around to see if there was anyway, anyway to get down there to her. She was scared and he understood that after all it's not everyday that you're face to face with a damn animal that is suppose to be dead and should have stayed dead for 200 years. As she got up a crackling sound came from the ice. Quickly glancing down at the ground below her she saw a quick line crack through the ice. As she dashed forward the ice that she stood on quickly began to crumble taking her down with it.

"NO!" Kiba yelled out as he watched the ice crumble and fall back taking the wolfs' flower with it. Hige was still running towards the mountain and was able to hear the sound of the ice breaking along with Kiba's cries. Sehara fell back and landed on her knees crawling backwards when the ice began to break towards her, was this it? Was this the way that she was going to die? She never was going to keep the promise to her mother. Tears began to roll down her face as the ice continued to fall back. She looked up at the wolves and say them trying to find a way down to her. Kiba feeling useless while fear fell over him. There was no way to get to her and if they had found a way it would already be to late all that he was able to do was just witness the nightmare that was about to happen.

Sehara just kept her eyes up at the wolfs that saved her from dying in the snow. Over the sound of the ice breaking she was able to hear the sound of Kiba and the others yelling saying "What are you doing?" "Are you crazy" "You're going to get killed" Seharas eyes widened when she saw something leap from the edge of the cliff and it landed right infront of her. The person that landed infront of her was Hige. He quickly extended his hand to her. He gave her a grin.

"Thought I'd be the hero today!" He yelled at her

Without a second thought she leaped forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Hige quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and leaped off the ice. As they were in the air they both glanced over at the falling ice. Hige landed quickly onto another piece of ice land that stuck out from the cliff. He sighed with relief.

"Phew that was a close one. A second latter and you would have been dead for sure." He said in a sarcastic tone. Hige then looked at Sehara when her grip loosened; she pulled away from him for a minute and looked at him. In a dead second they're eyes connected she gave him a smile and he couldn't help but give her a playful chuckle.

"Geez you really scared the crap out of us. What were you thikin? If we were going to eat ya we would have done it when you were sleeping an-" Higes was quickly cut off when Sehara quickly hugged him close while the smile stayed on her face. Hige felt his face heat up quickly, was he blushing? Wait a minute why was he blushing? Hige was and is only interested in female wolves' not human females, so why was he blushing from this hug? Sehara continued to hug him close Hige just continued to blush. What was with him sure he was a ladies man and always thought of women and what he would do to one if he ever got the chance to pounce on her. This was different, his eyes widened when he felt something soft and round push against his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes from the soft push. The softness was in fact Seharas full breasts pushing against Higes chest while she hugged him. If he were in his wolf form his tail would be wagging UN construable. Hige released a soft sigh of slightly satisfaction to the feel.

~* Wow her breasts are so big!*~ Hige thought to himself

He gave a big grin while he held her back

"Heh ya know you can embrace me a little tighter if you want. I don't mind." Hige said but when he didn't receive a reaction from her he turned his head to look at her.

"Eh hey you ok?" He asked

When he pulled her away her arms fell to the side while she fell to her side. Her hands quickly clenched at his shirt when she rested her head on his arm. She was asleep or had passed out due to being in complete shock.

"Awwww man you gotta be kidding me! She did that because she passed out!?"

A/N:: LOL awwwwww poor Hige I bet he thought that she was doing that just to thank him. Lol well if ya want to see what will happen next between the new lunar flower and the wolfs. Wait till next time for the new chapter of "The Promise, the heart, the bond. "


End file.
